worldofeordenfandomcom-20200215-history
Petal District (District)
This elevated district is built upon a rise of land called Aroden’s Hill. It is by far the wealthiest district in the city and home to the most powerful, wealthy and influential noble families. Nearly every street has a brick-framed median filled with beautiful flower gardens, which gives the district its name. The paved public streets, gated private paths and many mansions and palaces indicate money and power to anyone who sees this place. Places of Interest Magpie Manor A solid and ornate building of marble and tile, Magpie Manor is a popular gathering place for the wealthy and cultured of the Petals. Run by a pair of retired actors, the manor allows anyone with decent manners and formal attire to become a patron for the princely sum of 250 gp per month. A patron may bring small parties of guests to the manor at any time, lounge in its many dens and gardens, eat light fare and listen to young performers work to perfect their art. The manor also serves as a kind of retirement for many older performers, who can no longer stand the rigors of a wandering minstrel or formal stage performer but have the fame, talent or notoriety to amuse the indolent rich with a few choice lines or favored song. The retired performers, called "domos", share the profit of the manor and do very little work. They do, however, take on a few students each, who in return work very hard to amuse patrons in return for receiving free education in the arts from many of the great masters in Val Royeaux. College of Mysteries The largest and oldest school of magic in Borczeg, the College of Mysteries was established more than a thousand years ago in an effort to train (and control) the country's Mage population. The school is overseen by the First Spell Lord, the appointed official who handles all questions of magic in the city. The focus of study at the College of Mysteries is "practical magic", the ability to use spells and magic tools to accomplish direct, measurable results in the material world. Illusion and Necromancy are not in favor with the school. The school has very harsh working conditions and students never learn any significant level of magic. They are drilled on how dangerous magic is from a young age and mages are discouraged from having children or carrying on affairs with one another. The Silken Court An unassuming and well maintained villa, the only indication that the Silken Court is anything but the residence of a modest merchant is the constant presence of a hotspur or two on its front steps. Though apparently just waiting for a friend, these well-dressed duelists are security for the building and alert for any sign of trouble. Such measures are called for because the Silken Court is the most expensive brothel in Val Royeaux. Owned by the cunning Erik the Fox, the court promises the ability to meet any desire, for any patron, if the price is right. In addition to its courtesans, the Silken Court offers the finest wines and drugs, hot baths of purified water or heated mud, masseurs brought from Kara-Tur and a well-appointed lounge where the very rich can relax in the presence of beautiful, young company and have their every need attended to. In addition to the carnal skills one would expect from the employees of such a place, the courtesans here are masters of conversation, parlor games, gourmet cooking and talking quietly to those who find their hearts troubled. Indeed, Lord Harrows himself is rumored to come here once a month, to have the weight of the Primarch’s chain lifted from his next for a few hours and let the girls soothe his fevered brow. While anything can be arranged for the right price, patrons who exceed the terms of their time in the Court are not only unwelcome but are likely to be arrested by off-duty members of the Louts Guard. A few senior officers are always lounging within the building, and are as quick as the hotspurs outside to draw a blade to protect the building or those who work there.